Slimer (Earth-8591)
Slimer, also known as Onionhead, Little Spud, the Green Ghost, and Disgusting Green Blob, is a Class 4 ghost made of pure ectoplasm, and the first ghost to be captured by the Ghostbusters. He is infamously known for his mischief, shenanigans, and neverending appretite, leaving a trail of ectoplasm whenever he phases through doors and walls. Biography Early life .]] Slimer was a legendary ghost whose story was spread as an urban legend through New York City, as he haunted the Sedgewick Hotel. He made the twelfth floor his home, but his hauntings were never violent, as he only wanted food. As a result, the hotel was free from supernatural problems. However, the reemergence of Gozer led to ghosts, including Slimer, to act more constantly and more aggressively than ever more, and so Sedgewick's staff was unable to continue keeping the existence of Slimer a secret. Encounter with the Ghostbusters .]] After numerous failed attempts into capturing Slimer, the ghost flew to the ballroom of the hotel, where the Ghostbusters once again attempted to capture him. Despite trouble and ensuing confusion, they were able to get him into the streams, and Slimer was captured in a muon trap and placed into the containment unity of the Firehouse. Despite this, he was inadvertently released from the facility, alongside many other ghosts, when Walter Peck attempted to deactivate it. Slimer's first action was stealing a hot dog cart at Rockfeller Plaza, scaring Stanley Lieber once he opened the cart. Following Gozer's defeat, Slimer continued to eat and haunt others, but was once again trapped and captured by the Ghostbusters. Life in captivation .]] Following his recapture, Slimer became a sort of "pet" for the Ghostbusters, becoming much fatter by 1989 duo to Lydia Deetz feeding him with trash food. With the appearance of Vigo the Carpathian, Slimer met with Louis Tully, in a bad first impression where Slimer ate all of his lunch, leading a scared Tully to run away in fear. On New Year's Eve, Tully attempted to become a Ghostbuster himself, and to make amends with him, Slimer helped Louis to go to the Manhattan Museum of Art by stealing a bus, leading Tully to wonder where he acquired his license. Recapture and new escape attempt With Vigo's defeat, Slimer was recaptured once again, but this time was kept at the Paranormal Containment Research Tank in the Firehouse. He was studied by Egon Spengler with the new surge of ghost and paranormal attacks in New York. On Thanksgiving 1991, he played with Peter Venkman's ESP cards inside the tank. When the Psi Energy Pulse ocurred once again, it damaged the tank and freed Slimer. The Ghostbusters then found him at the Containment Unit. Once the Rookie found him, he attempted to shoot the ghost, but Slimer dodged the attack, which striked the containment unit, releasing the Sloth Ghost. The Sloth Ghost was recaptured, but Slimer escaped to his old home, the Sedgewick Hotel, to continue haunting and eating. He was quickly found by Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and the Rookie, eating and drinking stolen goods. Rookie once again shot Slimer, but he ran to hide, sliming Peter and descending to the ground floor, where he was joined by the Bellhop Ghosts. With the growing paranormal activity, Egon suggested the team to split up, with Peter and the Rookie banding to recapture Slimer. The duo ran to the Alhambra Ballroom, but the hotel manager, John O'Keefe, blocked their entrance. They then regrouped and accessed the ballroom through the kitchen, fighting and capturing Slimer. Once again trapped in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank, Slimer snuck away when Ivo Shandor resurged and released thousands of ghosts upon New York. After Shandor was destroyed in the Netherworld, Slimer slimed Dana Barrett before she could kiss Venkman in Central Park. Personality Slimer is known for many things, but not his intelligence. He is more concerned about eating and drinking instead of haunting and scaring others, although he is ready to do that if they interrupt his meal. While normally a shy and peaceful ghost, he wasn't afraid of sliming others when threatened, such as what he did to Peter Venkman in two occasions. After being taken by Ghostbusters as a "pet", his intelligence grew after spending time with Lydia Deetz, even learning how to drive a bus. Category:Earth-8591 Category:Characters of Earth-8591 Category:Males of Earth-8591 Category:Class 5 Entities (Earth-8591) Category:Ghosts of Earth-8591 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-8591 Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Ghosts Category:Phasing Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Invisibility Category:Created by Draft227